


burning betrayal

by elleo



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Other, this is rly angsty rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleo/pseuds/elleo
Summary: It wasn't easy being alone. Even if Mary had other playmates in the gallery, she never truly had a friend - someone who was living and breathing - someone who wasn't a painting or statue. Nothing interested her anymore, nothing brought joy to her or caused her eyes to light up with excitement.However, this all changed one day when an actual person wandered into the gallery.





	burning betrayal

The young girl ran along the isles of the gallery, her shoes clicking as she made her way to visit the other paintings. Life was pretty boring; Mary didn't have anyone to play with that wasn't something her father created, she didn't even have the satisfaction of being human. She was a painting and that was all there was to it.  
It was kind of painful being so alone, even though Mary was a painting, the loneliness still hit her and she still often wanted to escape the gallery. Even though it could occasionally be fun to play with the headless statues.  
Mary spent most of her days drawing or talking to the others, but even that was beginning to bore her. The same thing every day was incredibly tiring and she didn't know long how she'd be able to put up with this before something had to be done.

So, of course she was ecstatic the day she found someone else in the gallery; someone who wasn't a painting or a statue. It was two people in fact, but Mary was mostly interested in the girl who seemed to be around her age. After conversing with the two for a while, she started seeing the one named "Ib" as a friend. However, Garry, was weird and Mary was jealous of how much Ib seemed to trust him despite his odd (in Mary's eyes at least) mannerisms. But nonetheless, Mary cared for Ib - the one girl who was similar to her in this hell Mary called a home.

With that being said, hopefully you can imagine how badly it hurt when Ib said if she were to leave the gallery, it would be with Garry. Mary may have been artificial but it didn't make these words hurt even less. Mary had been trying so hard to be a good girl, to be nice and to make friends with Ib. Was she doing something wrong?  
Clutching her palette knife, a sorrowful expression on her face, Mary sighed and wondered around, keeping her distance from Ib.  
The knife had caught Mary's eye a few rooms back, and she had no plans of letting go of it. If anything did happen and the two she had met ended up not being trustworthy, she had a way to protect herself. But she doubted that would happen. Ib would never betray her, right? Maybe Garry would, but surely not Ib. Never Ib.

Well, she was wrong. Very wrong.

All Mary remembered was Ib leaving her. All she remembered was chasing after Ib and Garry in a blind rage. And now, all she could feel was the fire that engulfed her as she screamed and cried. Through the flames Garry had lit, her last words poured out:

"Ib, you won't betray me, right? You care about me, r-right? We're friends, right?!"

And then there was nothing left of her, and Garry and Ib walked away.


End file.
